


I need to need you

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se vrátil. A John to ví. Dokázal mu odpustit. Co přinese jeden večer v jisté restauraci?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to need you

I need to need you

Stál jsem tam a díval se na jeho náhrobek. Dlouho jsem o tomhle dni přemýšlel. Věděl jsem, že tenhle čas jednou… Jednou nastane. Nepředpokládal jsem, že to bude trvat tak dlouho. Nebo tak velmi krátce?  
Kdo ví, proč jsem se rozhodl zrovna dnes ráno. Ale musel jsem za tím vším udělat tlustou čáru.  
„Je to přesně rok a půl, Sherlocku.“  
Osmnáct měsíců, co jsem se snažil naučit žít sám. Prostě jít dál a oprostit se od minulosti.  
Jenže to nešlo tak, jak jsem plánoval. První týdny po jeho pádu jsem byl apatický. A jeho drahý bratr mi vůbec nepomáhal. Právě naopak. Sledoval mě na každém kroku, jako bych se chtěl zastřelit v nějaké temné uličce. Ale zapomínal na jeden fakt. Pořád jsem voják a nikdy jsem nebyl zbabělec.  
Bolelo to. A pekelně. Říká se, že i ta největší bolest jednou odezní. Představa to byla dobrá. Jenže bolet to nepřestalo.  
Chodil jsem sem každou sobotu. Dívat se na ta zlatá písmena a vzpomínat. V přesně stanovený čas. Vždy jsem tu nechal jen jednu bílou květinu. Pokaždé jinou. Bílá je barva naděje. Pořád jsem si myslel, že třeba jednou… že se prostě postavíš vedle mě a budeš se dívat se mnou. Bláhové, že?  
„A proč je to dnes jiné, Sherlocku Holmesi?“  
Protože to je naposledy, co tu stojím. Musím jít dál. Nemůžu se ničit myšlenkou, že bych tě mohl znovu spatřit. Nejsem kouzelník. Neumím přivést zpět mrtvé. Promiň.  
I Mycroft to po pár měsících pochopil. Dal mi pokoj. Žádná černá auta. Tajné únosy do temných skladišť. Zdlouhavé rozhovory o ničem. Zmizel z mého života tak jako on.  
A já pochopil, že Holmesové už do mého života nepatří. Proto jsem se odstěhoval z Baker Street. Zrovna včera jsem si odnesl poslední věci. Rozloučil se s paní Hudsonovou. Možná mě chtěla zastavit, ale neudělala to. A já jí za to byl vděčný. Nevím, co bych jí řekl, kdyby začala naléhat.  
Poklekl jsem a položil poslední květinu na zem. Modrý hyacint. Nikdy na tebe nezapomenu. Ale… musím jít dál. Tak jako všichni ostatní.  
Naposledy pohladím zlatě vyrytá písmena. Sherlock Holmes. Génius. Možná trochu šílený, ale největší muž, kterého jsem mohl poznat.  
„Sbohem, příteli.“ Slova zaniknou ve větru. Přesto vím, že mě tam nahoře slyší. Jednou se tam třeba potkáme.  
***  
Další čtyři měsíce byly chaotické. Nové práce. Nové byty. Noví lidé v mém životě. Jako by se vše zase vracelo na začátek. Zase jsem byl jen obyčejný bývalý vojenský doktor John Watson. A jestli jsem byl šťastný? Snažil jsem se o to. Ale to vzrušení z života v Londýně opadlo.  
Nesetkával jsem se s nikým z minulosti. Možná jsem opravdu chtěl zapomenout. Vydat se po další neúspěšné stezce. Abych mohl zase změnit směr. Vystřídat další práci. Poznat další obyčejné lidi.  
Ale nikdo už nikdy nemohl zaplnit to černé místo v mém srdci. Jako by už nic nemělo mít do budoucna smysl. Přesto jsem šel dál. Snažil se nemyslet. Nepřemýšlet o tom, co sakra bylo.  
Jenže někdy to šlo těžko. Stačilo, když jsem projížděl taxíkem okolo nemocnice. Nebo šel na kafe s kolegy. Proč si vybrali zrovna tuhle kavárnu? Zrovna tam jsme vyšetřovali jeden z posledních případů. Nevydržel jsem tam dlouho. Po dvaceti minutách jsem se omluvil a prostě prchnul pryč.  
Tou zatraceně známou ulicí jsem skoro běžel. Srdce mi splašeně bušilo. Zahnul jsem za roh. Opřel se o zeď. Podíval se nahoru. Na mraky. Proč mi i ty připomínaly Sherlocka?  
Naštvaně jsem praštil do zdi za sebou. Proboha proč?!  
Proč nemůžu zapomenout?  
Proč nemůžu jít dál?  
Proč prostě…  
Sklonil jsem hlavu a vztekle jsem zavrčel. To jako myslí vážně? Teď? Po takové době?  
Prostě jsem se otočil a ignoroval to odporné černé auto s tmavými skly. A šel jsem domů. Tedy… pokoušel jsem se o to.  
„Johne.“  
Nehodlám ustoupit. Chtěl bych zapomenout! Sakra! Proč se to musí stát zrovna dnes?  
„Nech mě být, Mycrofte. Nemám s tebou o čem mluvit!“ prsknul jsem na něj a zahnul jsem za další roh. Jenže to auto taky. Cítil jsem, jak se mě zmocňuje vztek. Už jen kvůli tomu vtíravému pocitu, že jsem nastoupit chtěl. Chtěl jsem znovu cítit vzrušení, ať už se jednalo o cokoliv. Mohl by mě chtít kvůli nějakému případu? Nebo to zase bude jen konverzace o ničem, aby zjistil, jestli jsem se nezbláznil?  
Byl jsem vytočený. Frustrovaný. Naštvaný. Vzteklý. A přesto… jsem se na chvíli zastavil. Obešel ten pekelný vůz a prostě nastoupil.  
„Docela pěkný den na procházku, že, doktore Watsone?“  
To. Opravdu. Myslí. Vážně?  
Můj výraz asi napověděl hodně, protože zmlknul. Chvíli jsme se ponořili do ticha. Já se díval ven. Na doby, které se míhaly kolem. Povzdechl jsem si.  
„Co tu vlastně dělám?“ zašeptal jsem spíš pro sebe.  
„Potřeboval jsem s tebou mluvit, Johne.“ Tak teď přešel k tykání. Otočil jsem se na něj. Díval jsem se mu do očí.  
„Copak? Krachla burza a přišel ses rozloučit? Nebo někdo z královské rodiny dostal rýmu a je na mně, abych zajistil blaho země?“  
„Snažíš se být vtipný, Johne?“ Netrpělivě zaklepal tím svým deštníkem o podlahu auta. Protočil jsem oči a lehce se usmál.  
„Možná…“ protáhl jsem opravdu znuděně. „Tak, co s tou rýmou?“  
„Johne!“  
Zasmál jsem se. Někdy se mi líbí prostě tohohle člověka vytáčet. Už vím, proč se to Sherlockovi tolik líbilo. Najednou mě bodlo u srdce. Odvrátil jsem se. Sherlock.  
„Johne, chci ti říct, že Sherlock…“  
„Nechci o něm mluvit!“ odsekl jsem až moc prudce. Zatnul jsem pěsti. Proč se sakra míchá do mého života! Byl jsem na dobré cestě zapomenout…  
„Nebyl, a ty to víš.“  
Ehm… já to řekl nahlas?  
„Nevím, o čem mluvíš.“ Opravdu nevím. Nebo spíš… nechci vědět.  
„Tři nová zaměstnání během čtyř měsíců? A kolikrát ses stěhoval? Šestkrát?“  
Prudce jsem vydechl. Ani jsem nevěděl, že jsem zadržoval dech. Měl pravdu. Sakra! Znovu jsem se od něj odvrátil. Zahlédl jsem známé zelené dveře. S křivým klepadlem.  
„Co po mně chceš, Mycrofte? Přišel jsi mě jen týrat? Vyžíváš se v tom, ubližovat ostatním?“ Byl jsem najednou unavený. Ze všeho toho předstírání. Ze života, který jsem žil. A byl to vůbec život?  
„Miluješ ho, Johne Watsone?“  
Prudce jsem se otočil. Jak se opovažuje! Jak… může tvrdit něco takového. Nejsem gay. Já přece… „Ano.“  
„S tím se dá pracovat,“ usmál se na mě. Jak pracovat? S čím?  
„Je mrtvý, Mycrofte! A vyvolávat duchy vážně nebudu. Tohle je sentimentální i na tebe!“  
„Není mrtvý.“  
Zamrkal jsem. Můj mozek nějak zamrzl na jeho poslední větě. Co že to říkal?  
„Řekni to ještě jednou a přísahám, že ti rozbiju hubu! Proč si se mnou hraješ?!“ Cítil jsem tu jednu zbloudilou slzu. Nasraně jsem ji setřel.  
„Proč si myslíš, že ti lžu, Johne?“ Znovu ten jeho úsměv: Všechno vím! Vytáčelo mě to. Jenže… co když mluví pravdu? Co když…  
„Jak?“ vydechl jsem tiše.  
„Je to dlouhý a nudný příběh. Věř mi. Není to důležité.“  
„Jak?!“ vykřikl jsem. Popadl ho za ten jeho drahý oblek a zatřásl s ním jako s pokladničkou.  
„Zachránil ti tím život. To je to jediné, co potřebuješ vědět.“  
Pustil jsem ho. „Jak to myslíš, zachránil? Je naživu? Celou tu dobu? Proč… Zastav!“  
„Johne…“  
„Zastav!“ Možná se vážně chovám jako hysterka. Ale potřebuji vzduch. Nadechnout se. Ten pocit… zrady. Uhnízdil se v mém těle a ohlodával mě. Možná i trhal na kousíčky. Moc jsem tomu nedokázal věnovat pozornost.  
Mycroft zaklepal na řidiče a já doslova vypadl z auta na chodník. Lapal jsem po dechu. Šla na mě mírná závrať. Opřel jsem se o dveře auta a pomalu vstal.  
„Nenávidím vás! Oba! “ Znovu jsem se nadechl. Cílil jsem ruku na svých bedrech.  
„Johne, chránil tě. Umřel pro tebe. Copak to nic neznamená?“ jeho hlas byl tichý. Skoro jako by ke mně přišel po větru. A možná jsem si ta slova vysnil. Nebo jsem v nějaké noční můře. Kde se probudím a budu zase sám. Nebo možná…  
„Proč tak dlouho?“ snažil jsem se, aby můj hlas nezněl tak ublíženě. Nedařilo se mi to. Narovnal jsem se. Ruka ze zad už dávno sklouzla.  
„Chránil tě.“ Vím, že oba nesnášejí opakování. Jenže jsem to asi potřeboval slyšet znovu.  
Zvedl jsem ruku a zabořil ji do svých vlasů. Frustrovaně. Co teď?  
„Já… Ano. Jasně. Já…“ Nevím, co mám dělat. Jak se cítit. Ty emoce…  
„Měl by ses vrátit na Baker Street. Bude tě tam čekat.“  
„Kdy?“ zeptal jsem se s nadějí v hlase.  
„Brzy. Možná ještě pár týdnů. Nevím to přesně.“  
„Aha. Dobře.“ Dobře. Pár týdnů.  
Na chvíli jsem se ztratil v minulosti. Možná v budoucnosti. Sám nevím.  
„Dám ti vědět kdy a kde,“ řekl a sedal si zpět do svého auta. „A Johne? Ohol si ten knír. Sherlock by ho asi neschvaloval.“  
„Jo. Jasně.“ Mávl jsem na něj. Jako bych odháněl mouchu.  
„Mohl bych tě svézt k tvému bytu?“  
„Ne. Díky. Chci jít pěšky. Sbohem, Mycrofte… a… díky.“  
„Není zač.“  
Jako by mi najednou někdo vzal kyslík. Nebo možnost dýchat? Sám nevím. Sherlock žije. Je naživu. Nevěděl jsem, jestli se mám smát nebo křičet. Možná jsem udělal obojí.  
Ucítil jsem, jak mi zavibroval mobil. Vytáhl jsem ho z kapsy a přečetl si krátkou zprávu.  
Byl bych rád, kdybys o tom s nikým nemluvil. MH  
To nebude problém. Není totiž s kým.  
***  
Trvalo to dalších pět týdnů, než se mi starší z Holmesů ozval. Ale aspoň jsem měl dost času o všem přemýšlet.  
Řekl mi, kdy se Sherlock vrátí. A já měl plán. To já ho donutil, Sherlockovi neříct o tom, že to vím. To já vybral restauraci, ve které na něj budu čekat. Nebylo to nic noblesního. Ale přesto…  
Ten den jsem nešel do práce. Byl pátek a já se rozhodl vzít si volno a mít prostě prodloužený víkend. Stejně bych tam nevydržel jen tak sedět a poslouchat bolístky svých pacientů.  
Nevím, jakým způsobem se do mého šatníku dostal jeden ze značkových obleků. S novou bílou košilí. A černou kravatou. Spíš mi to připadalo jako oblek na pohřeb. Pro tuhle chvíli jsem to neřešil. Měl bych Mycroftovi poděkovat. Anebo taky ne…  
Znovu jsem se podíval do zrcadla. Nebylo to nejhorší. Usmál jsem se a vydal se ven. Možná za dalším dobrodružstvím? Doufal jsem v to.  
***  
Vybral jsem si stůl, který byl natočený směrem ke dveřím. Sedl jsem si tak, abych na ně viděl. Chci, aby to první, co zahlédne, byl můj obličej. Mohl jsem si s ním víc hrát. Trochu mu ten jeho slavný návrat ztížit. Jenže jsem nechtěl. Dost bylo lhaní a předstírání.  
Objednal jsem nám láhev nejlepšího vína. Čert vem, kolik stojí. Dal bych všechny peníze světa za jeden pohled do jeho očí. Vlastně ani nezáleží na téhle večeři. Jde tu o něco většího a podstatnějšího. Tedy… aspoň pro mě.  
Netrvalo to dlouho. Vím, že bych měl být nervózní. Možná krapet naštvaný. Jenže ten klid, který jsem cítil, mě až děsil. Možná to bylo tím, že jsem měl čas o tom přemýšlet. O každém detailu. Ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že na tom všem až tak nesejde.  
Žije. Na ničem jiném nezáleží a možná nikdy nezáleželo.  
Vešel do dveří svým typicky elegantním způsobem. Odložil kabát a rozhlédl se kolem. Jeho oči nakonec zůstaly zabodnuty v těch mých. Neusmíval jsem se. Jen jsem se na něj díval. Pozoroval. A on dělal totéž. Chvíli tam jen stál. Dedukoval mě. Ale tentokrát nebylo co přečíst. Maska, kterou jsem nasadil, držela pevně.  
Přešel k našemu stolu. Pořád se díval do mých očí. V jeho byla tak jasná otázka.  
„Jak?“  
„Taky tě zdravím, Sherlocku. Neposadíš se?“  
Nebyl to příkaz. Vážně ne. Ale udělal to. Nadzvedl jedno své obočí, jako by čekal na vysvětlení. Já mu ho nehodlal dát. On je tu ten detektiv, ne?  
„Mycroft?“  
„Ano.“ Proč zněl můj hlas tak váhavě? Uklidni se!  
„Kdy?“  
„Proč je to tak důležité, Sherlocku?“ zamračil jsem se a natáhl ruku. Prstem jsem pohladil malou červenou krabičku, která ležela na stole mezi námi. Viděl jsem pohled, který se na ni zaměřil.  
„Asi jsem tě vyrušil v nějaké významné chvíli? Čekáš tu na někoho?“ Začal se rozhlížel kolem. Jako by hledal „tu pravou.“ Jak šeredně se pletl. Musel jsem se nad tím zasmál.  
„Ne. Vlastně…“  
„Johne!“ ozvalo se kousek od nás. Po hlase jsem ji ihned poznal. Blížila se k nám s tím svým oslnivým úsměvem. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl Sherlockův výraz. Asi by mi ho mělo být líto. Není.  
„Mary!“ Podal jsem jí ruku. Vždy tak usměvavá. Měl jsem ji rád. I když jsem ji znal jen krátce.  
„Já… Asi se budete chtít posadit, že?“ zeptal se Sherlock a začal vstávat. Otočila se na něj a položila mu ruku na tu jeho.  
„Ale klid, blázínku. Tenhle večer vám přece nebudu kazit, no ne?“ Zasmála se. Viděl jsem, jak zavadila pohledem o sametovou krabičku. Otočila se na mě a mrkla. Pochopila to.  
„No nic, čeká na mě přítel. Ať se večer povede.“  
„Jo… díky. Tobě taky,“ usmál jsem se. Cítil jsem, jak se mi do tváří hrne červeň. Chvíli jsem se díval na její mizející záda.  
„Tak… tohle je tvůj typ?“ zeptal se posměšně Sherlock. Asi celou tu situaci pochopil špatně. Někdy začínám pochybovat o jeho genialitě.  
„Ne. To vážně ne,“ usmál jsem se tajemně. Chvíli jsem počkal, až číšník, který přišel, nalije víno. Vzal jsem skleničku do ruky. Napil jsem se, ale nespouštěl jsem zrak z jeho očí.  
„A jaký tedy?“  
Opřel jsem se o židli. Lehce se zamračil a podíval jsem se na Mary, která seděla o tři stoly vedle. „Mám rád tmavé vlasy. Ne příliš dlouhé, pokud možno s kudrlinkami. Štíhlou postavu. A pak oči… Šedá je nejkrásnější. Víš, že je to barva oblohy těsně po bouřce? Miluji tohle období. Když opadne déšť. Vzduch je pak čistší. Slunce prosvítá šedou oblohou…“ Olízl jsem si rty. Prstem znovu zabubnoval o víčko krabičky.  
„Mary je štíhlá, vlasy má kratší a možná, kdyby nepoužívala gel, tak i kudrnaté.“ Taky jsem se na ni podíval. Protočil jsem oči.  
„Jsi opravdu takový hlupák, nebo si na idiota jen hraješ?“  
„Možná tě jen provokuji?“ usmál se. Ruce měl teď založené na hrudníku. A ty jeho stříbrné oči! Plály věčným plamenem.  
„Mám jednu otázku, Sherlocku.“ Uchopil jsem krabičku do ruky. Schoval ji v dlani.  
„Jen jednu? Já myslel, že budeš chtít vědět, jak…“ sledoval pohyb mé ruky. Jeho hlas byl najednou tišší. Trochu zvědavý. Přesto si mlel to své.  
„Ne! Jen jednu. Pouze jednu jedinou. A Sherlocku, ne neberu jako odpověď.“  
„Tak to je pak zbytečné, abych odpovídal, ne? Když už předem znáš odpověď?“ Ruce teď položil na stůl. Se vší svou lehkostí. Prsty bubnoval o okraj stolu. Jindy by mě to rozčilovalo. Jenže teď šlo poznat, že i on je jen člověk. Možná sociopat. Ale v tuhle chvíli pekelně nervózní.  
„Chci to od tebe slyšet.“ Díval se na mě. Tak zatraceně intenzivně. Jako by mi chtěl číst každičkou myšlenku. Určitě ví, na co se chci zeptat. Vím, že to ví. Znovu jsem položil tu krabičku na stůl přesně mezi nás. Pomalu ji otevřel. „Sherlocku Holmesi, vezmeš si mě?“  
Svět se zastavil. Do uší mi narazilo ticho. Všechno to brebentění v okolí utichlo. Tedy… aspoň mi to tak připadalo. Neslyšel jsem žádné hlasy. Cinkání příborů. Smích ani pláč. Jako by někdo zmáčkl tlačítko; vypnout.  
„Proč?“ Jeho baryton rozbil chvilkové ticho.  
Dva roky, Sherlocku! Dva roky jsem doufal, že tě znovu uvidím a že ti budu moct říct to, co jsem tehdy nestihl. Že jsi byl… že jsi pro mě celý svět. Že jsi to byl ty, kdo mě vyvedl na světlo v době, kdy jsem tápal v temnotách. Ukázal jsi mi, že se dá žít i jinak. Dal jsi mi pocit, že já, obyčejný voják a doktor John Watson, jsem důležitý. Třeba ne pro ostatní, ale pro tebe. Tvůj úsměv mě rozechvíval. Ale když jsi skočil, uvědomil jsem si, proč to bolí víc než jiné. Protože, Sherlocku… já tě skutečně miloval. Nechci tě znovu ztratit. Už nechci dovolit, abys odešel. Ať už by to bylo z jakéhokoliv důvodu. Nechci. Tě. Ztratit.  
Vím, že se mé rty pohybovaly. Možná jsem to opravdu vše řekl nahlas. Sám nevím. V jedné chvíli jsem ho viděl vstávat. Jen na prchavý okamžik jsem si myslel, že chce odejít. Přešel ke mně. Jedna jeho ruka se lehce dotkla mé tváře. Druhá sevřela mou ruku, ve které byla krabička. Přitiskl si ji na místo, kde má srdce. Cítil jsem pod prsty jeho tep. Zběsilý tlukot. Ten hluk tekoucí krve mi bušil ve spáncích.  
Možná jsem ani nedýchal, když se začal přibližovat. A když se jeho rty dotkly těch mých, můj svět explodoval. Možná to nebyl Velký třesk. Ale s určitostí můžu říct, že se zrodilo něco velkolepého. Něco, co už nikdo nikdy nemůže zničit. Síla, která nás protáhne všemi cestičkami budoucnosti. Ať už se jednou rozdělí, nebo prostě zmizí. Tohle zůstane.  
„Takže… mám to brát jako ano?“ vydechl jsem, když se naše rty na okamžik oddělily.  
„Ano.“


End file.
